Family Affairs
by Mrs.Firefly
Summary: What happens when Rogue meets someone she can touch but that someone is already involved with someone else? Read and find out. Mystique/Wanda and Wanda/Rogue R@R please. Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Mystique, Scarlet Witch or Rogue. (I wish I did), and I'm not making money with them, I'm only having my fun...

**Rating: R **(M) for content

**Pairing: Mystique/Scarlet Witch & Rogue/Scarlet Witch**

**Warning**: This is slashfiction a.k.a. there is girl on girl action in it, so if you're not interested in reading this kind of stories or under 18 hit the back button.

If you're okay with all of the above: Enjoy! And please review!

**Author's note:** This is slightly AU. Rogue wasn't there when the Professor briefed the X-men about Wanda nor in the Mall when they first fought her. Scarlet Witch doesn't know anything about Rogue either until she meets her in this story. Not that she's an X-men nor that she's Mystique's daughter.

**Family Affairs**

_[Morning...]_

Mystique slowly opened her eyes and stretched in bed. She hadn't been so satisfied and relaxed in months and it felt good to be lazy for a few minutes. As she swept across the bed with one hand she brushed the side of a warm body that lay on the other side. She turned her head towards the girl and couldn't suppress a smirk. Images from the previous night flashed through her mind and she rolled over to her side then hoovered over the still sleeping girl for a couple of seconds. She was lying on her side, her back to Mystique, her face half buried in a soft pillow.

With the tip of her fingers Mystique caressed the length of her arm, then holding herself up on both hands she kissed the corner of the girls mouth once, twice then she pushed her on her back. The girl woke up to the soft touch and lazily opened her eyes. When she saw the blue woman above her, her lips curled into a smile and she leaned up to kiss her. After a few minutes of morning kisses Mystique tore her lips from the girls.

- Morning Wanda. - she said.

- Mmmmm, good morning. - she said with a content sigh. - What a night... - she said with a grin.

- Mmmhmm. I could get used to it. - Mystique replied while getting out of bed. - Come on. It's very late. - After putting on her clothes Mystique walked out of the room without a glance back. Wanda just sat in bed with a slightly bewildered expression on her face but after a few minutes she followed her leader and... _lover? Well, she did say she wouldn't mind a repeat session... _With those thoughts in mind she went into the kitchen to have some breakfast before another busy day in the Brotherhood. Since Mystique returned with Wanda closely following behind the place was buzzing with activity again.

[_Two weeks later...]_

Wanda was pacing around in her room furiously, making faces and occasionally swearing out loud. _What the hell does she think she is? Stupid Bitch! _Thoughts stormed in her head, her rage was threatening to overcome her. _Damn it! I need to clear my head..._ With this thought in mind she put on her coat and stormed out of her room, down the stairs where she almost ran through Mystique. When she didn't even stop to say a word Mystique spun around and grabbed her wrist.  
>- What's going on Wanda? You almost run me through, knock me off the stairs then you don't even bother to say sorry? - she asked, annoyance clear in her voice. Wanda just scoffed, equally annoyed that she had to run into her of all people and tried to free her hand but Mystique had a strong grip on her wrist.<p>

- I asked you a question. I expect an answer.

- Leave me alone! - the girl snapped, raising her hand ready to attack Mystique with a severe blow.

- If you do that, you'll regret the day you were born. - Mystique warned her in a low voice. - What has gotten into you Wanda? What's your problem?

- What has gotten into me? What's my problem? Are you serious? YOU! You are my problem. You were such a damn bitch yesterday! - she could barely finish the sentence before she felt Mystique jerk her close and then push her against the wall.

- WHAT did you just call me? - She pressed the words between gritted teeth, obviously angry with the girl.

- What you deserved! Yesterday you acted like nothing is going on! - The girl spat back, with a little less rage in her voice and features. Despite being a powerful mutant she still feared the shapeshifter and right now she wasn't in a very great position pressed up against the wall like that. But she would rather take a beating than ever let her fear show. _Thank god she can't smell it._

Mystique looked at her with a puzzled expression but she didn't let her go yet.

- I don't understand you. What do you mean like nothing is going on?

- UGH. Between *us* damn it! One minute everything's fine the next you act like the last two weeks didn't happen! Yesterday you acted like I was a piece of shit because I failed your expectations. - she hissed coldly. She was determined not to let Mystique see how her coldness hurt her. She was drawn to the blue shapeshifter but she learned many years ago that her emotions are best kept secret so no one can take advantage of them.

However, Mystique's eyes widened in recognition. Up till this point she didn't understand – she didn't even consider it – why Wanda acted so indifferently in the past few days. _She expected me to act differently?_

_- _Oh you silly thing. - she said in a half mocking tone. - You thought I'd grow soft because you became my lover? You clearly have no idea about me. - By this time she almost completely let go of the girl. She only held her pinned to the wall with her proximity. She put one hand casually on the girl's shoulder, and caressed her cheek with the other. Even though the girl was obviously angry she saw that she still had an effect on her, she could feel the girl shiver when she touched her. - The fact that I'm hot for you doesn't mean I stop being myself. Stop being your leader. If you screw up, I'm still going to tell you off... - she said then looking at the girl's lips she leaned in towards her ear. - However, you will find that I am a most generous lover when I am pleased. - she purred into her hair, her lips softly tracing the edge of her ear.

Wanda wanted to push her away, wanted to run. Her pride was hurt and she was angry, she didn't want to stand there like a love sick puppy, with goosebumps all over her skin just because Mystique was so close to her. But she couldn't help herself. In a half hearted attempt to push her away she put both hands on Mystique's shoulders but when Mystique felt the girl touch her she pressed her lips to the girl's neck and kissed up behind her ear where she knew Wanda was most sensitive. She could feel rather than hear Wanda moan into her ear at the contact. She pulled back to look the girl in the eyes.

- Better, my Witch? - she asked – Don't ever expect me to turn into a mush Wanda. I'm not the type. However, I am not acting like there is nothing between us. Where were you going in such a hurry?

- I was pissed off. I wanted to clear my head. Apparently that's not an issue any more.

- Good. I was hoping you'd say that. Come with me then? - she asked in a seductive tone, letting Wanda know she had a little make up session in mind.

Wanda only nodded and the two women turned to go up the stairs to Mystique's room without either of them noticing that Pietro was looking at them from the doorway at the far end of the corridor. He had a surprised and confused expression on his face.

[_A month later...]_

After a tiring day was finally over Wanda was sitting on her bed deep in thought. _She drives me insane... she purrs behind closed doors but in public she's as cold as an ice cube. It's not like I'm asking her to be cuddly with me... holding hands all that shit. Once in a blue moon I get the urge to be affectionate and kiss her outside the bedroom and she acts like I'm trying to bind her for life. We've been together for almost two months and even the goddamn Brotherhood doesn't know about it! _

Wanda played with a pen floating it in front of herself while thinking about Mystique. _If she wasn't such an amazing lover when we were alone I probably wouldn't tolerate this. Her indifference is bordering on insulting..._ Her annoyance momentarily getting the upper hand she sent the pen flying, destroying it by crashing it into a wall. She stood up to burn some pent up energy by pacing around her room. _Well two can play that game... I suppose if she doesn't want to mix emotions with pleasure that * could* be arranged... _It wasn't long ago that the raven girl realized that she was developing feelings for the blue woman but knew better than to tell her. And her gut feeling seemed to be right. She passed a table while pacing and her eyes fell on a flyer carelessly dropped on it. She picked it up. It was a concert she wanted to check out. _Just what I need!_ Dropping it back on the table she grabbed her coat and left her room.

- I'm out! Back in a while - Wanda said casually as she entered the living room where Mystique was yelling with the boys for trashing the furniture yet again.

- What? - She asked, looking at the girl.

- I said I'm out of here. There's a concert tonight and I'm going... - she answered not waiting for a reply but turning on her heels heading for the front door.

- Oh that. Don't let... - Mystique started to warn the girl but she was already halfway out of the house and she didn't hear her. Mystique frowned and continued with her furious verbal attack on the boys with renewed passion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

__Wanda was thoroughly enjoying the concert, happy that she came. The Club couldn't shake any harder to the rhythm of the music unless Lance were to appear. She was in the middle of the crowd dancing and jumping furiously to the rhythm. The core of the crowd was starting to look more like a fighting mob rather than a group of teenagers at a concert. After the last song ended and the crowd started to cheer for another anchor she pushed past the people heading to the back of the club to get a drink. Half way through she noticed a girl standing not far from her whom she hadn't seen before. She wore a green see-through shirt, gloves, a studded collar and tight fitting black leather pants. She had white stripes in her hair and was wearing dark make up. _Hot damn!_ Thought Wanda and found herself moving closer to the girl. 

- Hey! The concert rocked, don't ya think? - she asked the girl who jumped in surprise at being spoken to.

- Oh uh yes. Hello. - She said. Rogue looked at the girl and decided that she liked what she saw. Form fitting red top, black pants, short black hair. Pretty face. _It's a shame I can't touch her._ She thought sadly.

- Sooooo, do you want to get a drink or something? - Wanda asked trying her best to be charming. For some strange reason she really felt drawn to the girl. Rogue thought about it for a moment. She really shouldn't. _There's no future to it anyway. _But she couldn't bring herself to say no. She nodded with a smile.

- I'm Rogue by the way.

- My name's Wanda. - They walked off towards the bar part of the club. Wanda flashed a fake ID and ordered two beers. Time seemed to fly and they felt that they immediately connected. They didn't even notice that it was past three A.M. until the bartender came to their table and told them that the place was closing. Both girls finished off their beer and reluctantly stood up. Neither of them really wanted to leave yet. Rogue felt a shy smile forming on her lips. On such occasions she cursed her power more than anything. They silently walked around the streets for a while just enjoying the other's company. Finally Rogue spoke up.

- I guess I should be heading home. My... family is going to wonder where I am. - she said with a weak smile.

- Yeah... I guess I should go too_..._ See you soon though? - Wanda countered in a low voice.

- Yeah sure. Call me. Good night. - Rogue replied and turned to walk away. She wanted to get away as quickly as possible, before she did something stupid. But before she could take a step she felt a hand on her shoulder and Wanda turned her around. The girl was much faster than Rogue anticipated and before she could grab her and stop her from touching her Wanda already leaned in to kiss her. All she could do was jerk her head to the side but she knew she was too slow. _Damn beers!_ The thought ran through her head as she readied herself for the pain of sucking away the essence of the unsuspecting girl.

However, to her shock, nothing happened. She could feel lips touching her cheek, pressing against her skin, but the pain didn't come. Nor the girls life force, nor her memories. Nothing. She turned to look at the girl with wide eyes, shock written all over her face. Wanda took it as a sign of rejection and backed off. _Damn! I guess I read her wrong. Shit..._ she thought. She was about apologize and leave when Rogue stepped closer to her. She stayed quiet and waited for the girl to make the next move. Rogue took one of her gloves off and raised her shaking hand to touch the cheek of the beautiful woman in front of her who somehow seemed to be immune to her dreadful powers.

Rogue could feel her heartbeat quickening, she was terrified of touching the girl again but she had to know. Gently fingertips touched soft skin. And again, nothing happened. _This is not possible. I must have drunk too much and fell asleep._ Rogue's mind was racing as she touched the girls cheek more fully with her palm.

Wanda was very much confused but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She figured Rogue must have changed her mind so she stepped closer again and leaned in to kiss her. Rogue, who was staring at her lips, realized what she was about to do and closed her eyes, wishing, in case it was a dream, that she would never wake up. After what seemed like an eternity to her, lips softly touched hers. She thought she would faint on the spot. After so many years of loneliness she finally found someone who could touch her. A lifetime of need for intimacy exploded in Rogue and she pulled Wanda close and deepened the kiss. _Oh god..._ Rogue never imagined kissing could feel so good.

For minutes neither girl moved to break the contact but eventually the need for oxygen overwhelmed them and they broke the kiss. Rogue stared at Wanda in amazement and she knew she was not going home tonight. Wanda took her hand and started walking in the other direction towards her home.

Rogue was vaguely familiar with the part of the city but she didn't think anything of it until they turned onto the path leading up to the Brotherhood house. _WHAT? NO! This can't be happening!_ She jerked her hand free and stepped backwards. Wanda, surprised at the sudden movement froze in her tracks and turned to look at the girl.

- YOU! This... you're... Brotherhood... - Rogue was babbling incoherent words, too shocked to make sense.

- What's the matter? - she asked taking a step towards Rogue who in return took two back each time Wanda tried to get closer.

- What... you're... you're with the BROTHERHOOD! Is this one of Mystique's new schemes to get me back? - Rogue spat, anger rising within her. - Well it's not going to work! - She yelled, turned around and sprinted in the direction of the Institute as fast as she could.

Wanda was too stunned to run after her. _Get her back? She's a mutant!_ By the time she recovered from her shock Rogue was nowhere to be seen. W_hat did she mean by getting her back? And what has Mystique got to do with her? I have to know who she is. _Wanda thought as she entered the house alone.

She was confused, disappointed... frustrated. _Girl sure knows how to kiss. Guess I'll just have to pay a surprise visit to a certain blue lady upstairs. _

_[meanwhile inside the Brotherhood house...]_

Mystique was sleeping in the middle of the bed, on her back, the sheets only covering her up to her waist. Suddenly she woke up, hearing yelling just outside the house. The voice was vaguely familiar but in her post-sleep state she couldn't place it. She got out of bed, naked, and went to the window to look out. In the dark she caught a glimpse of Wanda just before she entered the house. _Ah, she's home._ Mystique thought and putting on a robe she left her room.

***

Wanda silently ascended the stairs, and turned around the corner, intent on making a beeline towards Mystique's room. However, she was surprised to see the blue woman leaning against the wall in her robe smirking at her.

- Had a good time? - she asked in a neutral voice.


	3. Chapter 3

- Oh yes! I had *very* good time. - Wanda purred striding over to Mystique and claimed her lips before the woman had time to say anything else. Grabbing her waist she pushed her backwards through her open bedroom door, which she kicked shut after entering. She spun them around and roughly pushed Mystique against the door, all the while thoroughly exploring her mouth.

She sneaked one of her hands inside the robe, eager for skin-to-skin contact, while her other hand worked on the knot that kept the whole thing in place. Mystique, surprised and excited by the silent demand, responded in kind. She swiftly unbuttoned Wanda's shirt, pushing the material out of the way. She spun them around while roughly kneading Wanda's breasts to which the girl responded by moaning into her mouth. While Mystique was working on undoing her leather pants she pushed the robe off her shoulders. Mystique let it drop to the floor revealing her naked, muscular body to Wanda. The girl looked down the length of Mystique's body, her mouth watering in anticipation. She leaned in and took a taunting nipple into her mouth rolling her tongue around it. Mystique arched her back into Wanda's mouth and grabbed a fistful of her black hair.

Her other hand snaked into Wanda's open pants where her fingers were immediately drenched in wetness. Wanda's moan vibrated across Mystique's taut nipple which sent a shiver down her spine. She pulled Wanda up for another kiss, and wrapped one of her legs around her waist with her free hand. Wanda, understanding what Mystique wanted wrapped her other leg around her waist as well while her arms circled her neck not once breaking the kiss.

Mystique withdrew her hand from the girl's pants and grabbed onto Wanda's ass with both hands, lifting her and carried her to the bed. They fell on top of the sheets in a heap. The mere sight of a naked Mystique kneeling over her with a predatory look sent a jolt of pleasure down Wanda's spine to her core. She quickly got rid of her pants and from that moment their bodies were inseparable for long hours, tangled in all imaginable positions.

They were well into the next day by the time their insatiable hungers were quenched and it left them both unable to move a muscle. Lying across the bed, Mystique on her back, Wanda between her legs, her head resting on Mystique's flat stomach the two lovers passed out from exhaustion and they didn't emerge from the room until late afternoon.

They slept undisturbed, since the boys knew better than to enter Mystique's room unless it was absolutely necessary, which they would try to avoid at all costs in hopes of enjoying a lazy day in front of the TV. The only one out of the three who had a vague idea about what was happening upstairs was Pietro, a knowing look appearing in his eyes when no one was looking.

_[same night in the Xavier Institute...]_

Rogue ran all the way to the institute and never looked back. _Damn you Mystique! Why are you doing this to me? _Rogue kept her emotions in check until she got home but the moment she was safely on Institute grounds she collapsed and started crying. _WHY? Why does this have to happen to ME? This is just so cruel!_ Rogue was simply devastated. After eighteen years she found someone whom she could touch only to find out that she was an enemy.

Try as she might Rogue couldn't shake the memory of the kiss. For years she would have given anything to able to kiss someone. It was the most amazing feeling she ever experienced and she desperately wanted to be back in the girls arms. _NO! I can't..._ After she was too exhausted to cry Rogue slowly walked up the path into the house. She was glad it was so late, she couldn't bare the thought of seeing anyone. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and stay there for ever.

What she didn't know was that the Professor woke up when she entered the gates. She was in such an emotional turmoil because of Wanda and the role she thought the girl had in Mystique's plot that it reached the Professor even in his sleep and woke him up. He couldn't help but hear Rogue's thoughts, they were screaming inside his head and he actually had to use his powers to tone them down. He was sitting in bed with a very serious look in his eyes, thinking about what course of action he should take. He knew that trying to talk to Rogue was useless right now so he stayed in bed all night thinking about the possibilities and consequences this new development could cause.

_[Afternoon...]_

After waking up Wanda wandered around aimlessly in the house all day. She kept thinking about Rogue. _Who are you?And what business did you have with the Brotherhood?_ These two questions popped up in her mind repeatedly. She had many reasons not to ask Mystique. One, she had a gut feeling that mentioning the girl in front of Mystique would be bad. Two, Rogue thought that Mystique was trying to use her against her. She didn't want to risk Mystique getting ideas about really using her against her. Eventually she decided that she would ask Pietro. He had been in the Brotherhood for a long time, so she thought he might even know Rogue.

She went looking for him and found Pietro sitting in the living room, watching TV.

- Pietro. - she only said his name but it was enough for him to focus his attention on her. Despite the fact that now she didn't try to kill him on the spot each time she saw him it still wasn't hard for him to anger his sister enough to provoke an unwanted fight. - Feel like knocking a few points off your name on my black list? - Pietro nodded, not even considering the question. Since they had to live in the same house he never wasted an opportunity to get on her good side.

- What do you want with me?

- Information. And your word that you won't repeat this conversation to anyone.

- You have it. What do you want to know? - he asked eyeing his sister up and down. He wondered what she wanted to know that he had to keep a secret. He knew better than to not give his word. He knew he wouldn't last two minutes if Wanda was really out to kill him. What neither of them knew, was that Mystique was descending the stairs when they started talking and was now silently listening in on them from the hallway.

- I want to know who Rogue is. And how she's connected to the Brotherhood. - Mystique's eyebrows shot into her hairline and she focused all her attention on listening to the conversation.

- Rogue? Why do you want to know about Rogue? - He asked, his eyes going wide in surprise.

- That is none of your business. Just tell me.

- Well I don't know a lot about her. She's Mystique's adopted daughter. She was supposed to become part of the Brotherhood but something went wrong and she ended up with the X-men.

- The X-men? - Wanda asked in disbelief. _Well that explains why she freaked out when she realized I'm with the Brotherhood. _- All right. What else?

- Nothing else really. - he said while sitting up more straight on the couch. - She has some freaky powers. When she touches you she absorbs all your memories and powers. It also knocks you out.  
>Wanda thought about all that Pietro had said. <em>She's an X-men. Damn it...I have to talk to her.<em>

- You know where I can find her without going near their base? - she asked finally.  
><em><br>_- Find her? Well... school would be your best shot I think. Most of the X-men still go to school. But you should be careful. The new principal is very anti-mutant. - he said – But why would you want to find her? - he asked.

- Thanks. - Wanda said before she turned to leave without giving an answer. Before she could exit the room Mystique turned into a mouse and hid behind the staircase. Without noticing her Wanda went upstairs and into her room. Transforming back, Mystique did the same. _What are you up to Wanda? What have you got to do with Rogue?_


	4. Chapter 4

_[The next day...]_

Wanda left the house early. She had her mind set on going to the school to talk to Rogue. She didn't know that Mystique had been spying on her since the other day and as soon as she left the house she turned into a pigeon to follow her.

Wanda didn't have to look for Rogue for too long. She figured that the goth girl would look for a scarcely populated hiding place especially if the humans were as hostile as Pietro described them.

Indeed, Rogue was sitting on a bench far away from the school building on her own. The girl must have been deep in thought because she hadn't noticed Wanda until she said her name. 

- Rogue. - that was all the girl could get out, before Rogue jumped on her feet, her hands going up, body already in defence mode.

- What do you want? - the girl asked in an unfriendly tone.

- I just came to talk to you. Please listen to me.

- No! And you can tell Mystique to stop bothering me! - Rogue spat, taking a step backwards. However, before she could take another step, Wanda waved her fingers and Rogue's legs froze.

- Mystique did not send me! She doesn't even know I'm here! - she took a step towards the girl – I didn't even know you existed until I met you at the concert.

- You're lying! Why should I believe you?

- Because I'm telling you the truth. Yesterday I asked Pietro who you were. He told me what kind of power you have. - she extended her hand to be in reaching touch for Rogue. - Go on take it. Take my memories and see for yourself. Mystique never told me about you.

Rogue looked at the offered hand with a puzzled expression. _Is she daft or something? How am I supposed to absorb her?_ However, she found the invitation to touch her very tempting. She remembered their kiss and she could feel her heart started beating a little faster. Yet she managed to restrain herself and looked at the pale beauty with a doubtful expression on her face.

- And how do you propose I do that? - Wanda had not expected that answer and her confusion clearly showed on her face.

- What do you mean? The way you always do. - _Would it be possible that she has no idea that she can touch me?_ The thought ran through Rogue's head. _Maybe she was telling the truth?_

- The way I always do it? Pietro didn't tell you?

- Tell me what? - _What did that little shit keep from me?_ Wanda felt her anger rising at the thought that Pietro didn't tell her something that might be crucial.__

_- _Wanda, my powers are always active. The slightest touch of my fingertips is enough for me to absorb your essence. Or rather... it *should* be enough. - Rogue replied.

Thoughts thundered through Wanda's mind who tried to make heads and tails out of the conflicting information she was receiving. _Always active?_ _But just two days ago I kissed her and nothing happened! _She decided it was all or nothing and she took a step closer to the girl and touched her cheek with one hand. Nothing happened.

Rogue wanted to step back. She wanted to run. She wanted to stop Wanda from touching her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Wanda didn't do much, she only caressed her cheek and neck but the soft touch of her fingertips felt so good, she couldn't will herself to put an end to it.

- If this should be enough then how am I able to touch you? - she asked in confusion. - If you can't touch someone without absorbing them how did you kiss me the other day? - after asking this question she took another step closer to Rogue which placed her only a few inches away from her and she leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the girl's lips. Rogue's eyes widened when she realized what Wanda was about to do but she didn't have time to react, the girl's lips were already touching hers and her eyes instantly closed. She kissed back, enjoying the feeling.

Mystique couldn't believe her eyes. Her lover was making out with her daughter. She could feel her anger rising as well as her jealousy at the thought of being betrayed like this. Having seen enough she, still in pigeon form, flew away.

The girls were completely oblivious to their surroundings. Wanda was just happy with the progress she seemed to be making while Rogue felt like she was under a trance, the feeling of being able to touch someone felt amazing. Eventually they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

- Mystique doesn't know that I know about you. I didn't even tell her that I met you. When you saw the Brotherhood house that night you completely flipped. I figured you have a deep scorn about Mystique and thought best to keep this information to myself. I didn't know that you were her daughter. Nor that you were an X-men. I only teamed up with her because she promised to help me take revenge on my father. - Wanda said hurriedly while she still could. She couldn't know when Rogue would try to bolt again.

- Your father? - Rogue asked not understanding the girl.

- Magneto. - she said the name with hatred - When I was a child that bastard of a father put me in an asylum. Mystique helped me escape and said she was his enemy as well. She said she wanted my help to bring him down. I was all too eager to help her. - she answered in a rough voice. Thinking about her father coloured her voice with anger. She knew revealing herself like this was dangerous but for some reason she felt like she could trust the girl. She also wanted Rogue to trust *her* so she had to be honest with her.

- So... why me? - Rogue finally asked. She still wasn't a 100% convinced about what she was hearing but the girl's hatred for Magneto sounded genuine enough.

- I saw you at the concert and I was instantly attracted to you. You are a very beautiful girl. Also after we started talking we sort of seemed to bond. Don't tell me you didn't feel it? - she asked.

- Yeah ah did. - Rogue said and as she thought about the previous night not even noticing that her accent was thickening.

- So why judge me for something I didn't do? - Wanda asked, smiling at Rogue. She could see she hit home with that remark as Rogue's eyes shifted from not trusting to sad. _Must have had bad experiences..._ When Rogue didn't do or say anything else, she took it as a good sign and brushed her lips against Rogue's again, this time sliding her arms around her waist as well. Rogue slipped off her gloves so she could touch Wanda and put her hands around her neck. Wanda pulled her to her body tighter and deepened the kiss, her hands sliding under Rogue's see through shirt. 

_[Meanwhile back in the Brotherhood house... ]_

Mystique was pacing in her room furiously. She was mad with jealousy. _WANDA! And with my own daughter! Damn it! I can't take it out on HER... it's not her fault that she's actually able to... _Mystique's trail of thought suddenly halted, her eyes grew unnaturally wide as recognition hit her. She sat down in a near by chair with her eyes closed, having a painful expression on her face. 

_[Same day, at the school...]_

Rogue and Wanda found a quiet place to hide in a closed down part of the gym. The last thing they wanted was either of their friends, or any of the other students, barging in on them. They found an old gym mat to sit on, talking for hours. Rogue was really enjoying the girl's company even though a small voice in her head kept repeating that it was not a good idea.

She's been playing with her gloves for the last fifteen minutes and she couldn't take it any longer. She scooted closer to Wanda who, seeing the movement, just curled her lips into a smile.

- I know this may seem weird to you, but this is such a new and exciting this for me. Can I... touch you? - she asked in a low, shy voice. Wanda wasn't used to such tenderness, which made her feel slightly uneasy, but it also made her feel like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach.

- Of course you can. - she replied, sitting up on her haunches and turning towards the girl to give her more access. First Rogue traced a path up Wanda's arm with her fingertips then down with her whole palm enjoying the feeling. Then her other hand touched her thigh, which was still clad in black leather and leaned in, to trace soft kisses along her jaw line, up to her ear and breathed – The clothes... just have to go. I want to feel you.- the combined effects of Rogue's words and breath were not lost on Wanda and she complied by undoing her black top.

Rogue moved closer and let her hands slide up and down on Wanda's back while kissing her neck. Wanda, leaning back, supporting herself on her arms let her head drop back to give more access to the girl.

Going so slow was an almost unbearable but sweet torture to Wanda. She had to restrain herself so she wouldn't jump the girl. She was used to Mystique's rough treatment but she knew this must mean the world to Rogue. Not only because this was her first time, but also because it was her first time in being able to touch another living being. She was determined to let Rogue set the pace.

Rogue, mesmerised by the feelings rising in her, touched every inch of Wanda's body with both lips and hands until Wanda was literally shaking and shivering underneath her. She was lying on her back, naked on the mat, holding onto the material for dear life. Her eyes were shut tight and her back arched every time Rogue touched her. She felt like she was on fire, she could feel her wetness literally dripping out of her core.

They spent the better part of the day there, exploring each other's body, neither of them thinking about anything else but the present. For all they cared the building could have collapsed around them, they wouldn't have noticed it.

When they finally emerged from the room they quickly parted, not wanting to be discovered just yet. Agreeing when to meet again they went separate ways.

It wasn't soon until Rogue bumped into Jean who seemed relieved and annoyed at the same time when she saw her.

- What happened? Are you all right? Where have you been? We have been looking for you all day! - Jean asked her a million questions and to which Rogue's only answer was looking at Jean with wide eyes then said she had a date with a friend and forgot about time.

- Well you could have told someone! With all the hate crimes against mutants that happened recently we thought you were hurt! - Jean yelled in annoyance. Rogue however, was too content to be offended, and could also see that even though Jean was angry she still was happy to see Rogue in one piece.

Jean contacted the Professor to tell him she found Rogue and he could call off the search party and took the girl home. By the time they got home everyone was in the main room waiting for them. Rogue mentally prepared herself for the scolding she was about to get. Deep down she knew she deserved it but if she wanted to be honest she'd have to say she'd do it again without hesitation.

To her surprise though no one yelled at her when she got home. Not only that, no one even spoke to her other than greeting her. Logan looked pissed off and he just grunted at her. Everyone seemed to be relieved that she was home but still the only one who said anything at all was the Professor who asked her to follow him to his study. Rogue was uneasy because of everyone's grave behaviour and she feared what she would get when they were alone with the Professor.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Rogue and the Professor entered his study where the Professor motioned for Rogue to sit down. He moved his wheelchair near her and with a serious face he looked at her. At first Rogue didn't meet his eyes, but eventually she looked up.

- I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone where I was. The whole thing happened rather unplanned... I just lost track of time. - Rogue said before the Professor had time to say anything. He nodded in understanding.

- Yes I can imagine that it was. - he answered in a pleasant voice. Rogue had expected anger, annoyance, harshness. Anything but kind words. - Rogue... I don't want to have to search your mind so I need you to be honest with me. - When Rogue nodded in agreement he continued - I know about Wanda. - Rogue's eyes grew wide and she sat up much straighter in the chair, and instinctively looked at the door which was the only exit out of the room. Before she could react with words the Professor carried on. - Don't be alarmed. I am not angry with you. And no one else knows about her either. Last night when you arrived home, I was already asleep but you were in such distress that I woke up to your thoughts. I couldn't help hearing them. If they had been of a different nature I would have shut out your thoughts to preserve your privacy, but before I had time to do it I heard you think that you could touch someone. You have to understand that this was something I couldn't shut myself away from. Obviously this is a very important and serious situation.

Listening to what the Professor was saying Rogue calmed down somewhat. She was glad no one else knew about Wanda, she was afraid they wouldn't understand her. The fact that the Professor seemed to understand, however, gave her hope.

- I was at the concert and after it was over she just came over to me and we started talking. We seemed to bond instantly and when the club closed we walked around some more. I wanted to say goodbye before anything happened but when I turned to leave she suddenly grabbed my arm... and kissed my cheek. - Rogue's usually pale cheeks were burning red, she was rather embarrassed by having to talk about such things with the Professor. - I was too slow to react and couldn't stop her. You can imagine how shocked I was when nothing happened. At that time I had no idea she was a mutant. She says she didn't know either. I only freaked out when ah realized she was leading me to the Brotherhood house and then I fled. But this morning she came to find me. She tried to convince me that she didn't know anything about me until after she met me. She even offered her hand so ah could absorb her memories and see for myself that Mystique wasn't behind all this. Obviously I can't do that, but she agreed to see you to prove herself.

The Professor listened to Rogue's every word attentively nodding every now and then. The last bit of information Rogue told him was a rather pleasant surprise however. _Maybe she did have good intentions? It certainly wouldn't be a first. Even young Lance tried to join us to be closer to Kitty._ After a long silence the Professor smiled at Rogue.

- Very well then. If Wanda is willing to come to me than you may arrange for a meeting. Here, in the Institute.

Rogue's relief was visible. She let out a breath she didn't even notice she was holding in. She was very grateful that the Professor was so understanding.

- But we do need to be careful Rogue. I am sure we can't even begin to understand how much this means to you but you have to understand us as well. We have to find out how and why Wanda is able to neutralize your powers. Do not forget that if she wasn't attracted to you and Mystique had found out that your powers did not work on Wanda it could be a powerful weapon in her hands.

Rogue just nodded silently, her eyes growing sad. Even though she had every reason to hate Mystique she couldn't forget the fact that she was her mother. Sometimes she wished that their relationship had been better. She wished that Mystique would be able to love her children more than she loves power. Deep down she wished, for herself and for Mystique as well that she could be a good mother.

_[same time, Wanda's point of view...]_

While no one was there to let Wanda know that they were annoyed at her for disappearing for half the day her walk home wasn't joyful either. She was very much conflicted by her emotions. On the one hand she was very happy that Rogue didn't push her away but on the other hand she was guilty about Mystique. Even though the shapeshifter was often cold with her and only showed any signs of affection when they were behind closed doors she was guilty about cheating on her without a second thought. She liked both women and couldn't really decide which one of them she wanted to be with. More than anything she wanted to be with Rogue. She was like an addiction, she couldn't help it. Somehow the stripe haired girl had crawled under her skin and she couldn't shake the feeling. But the moment she decided to go home and break it off with Mystique she felt sick. She couldn't bring herself to do that either. Thinking about Mystique's lips, about her embrace, about her scent made Wanda want to go home and kiss her.

When she was close enough to read the sign in front of the house she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew everyone would be home and they would probably want to know where she'd been all day. She did not feel ready for that. Especially for Mystique's questioning gaze. She'd probably see through her the moment she stepped in, she could feel that guilt was written all over her face.

She turned on her heels and started walking in the other direction. She didn't know where exactly she would go. _I can't go to Rogue. For multiple reasons..._ Eventually she found herself sitting in a clearing in a forest. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a cat had been sitting on the branch of a nearby tree, watching her for nearly an hour.

Wanda was sitting with her back to a tree, her knees drawn up, her elbows resting on her thighs, her head hung low. She didn't think anyone had followed her so she spoke out loud, not knowing that Mystique was hearing her every word.

- This just HAD to happen to me... - Wanda said. - I should have known it was too good to be true. First I get out of the asylum... and not a month later I get involved with someone... only to meet her DAUGHTER whom she failed to inform me of... and I just had to fall for her... and to top it all, she's even a part of an enemy group... - at this point she raised her head and looked at the darkening sky. - Whoever might be up there... thanks a lot! You couldn't have done worse even if you sent me to some military lab for experimentation...

Mystique, who has transformed into her natural form by now, winced at the thought. She couldn't decide how to approach the girl. She wasn't as pissed off as when she left them together in the school yard, but her pride was still hurt. However, right now, more than anything she was sorry for her. _She must have had more feelings for me than she let in on if she's so devastated that she rather be in a military experiment than between me and Rogue..._ She also knew she had to handle the situation carefully. The last thing she wanted was to completely loose Wanda to the X-men. She was essential to her if she wanted to defeat Magneto.

After listening to Wanda spill her annoyance for a few more minutes she decided that she would make her presence known in the form of a cat. She transformed into a black cat and slowly walked over to Wanda.

She didn't notice Mystique until she was quite close. At first she didn't think anything of it. Mystique went close to Wanda, put her front paws on Wanda's knee and looked at her. Wanda raised an eyebrow and eyed the cat suspiciously.

Before Wanda realized who the cat was Mystique took a few steps backwards and transformed back into her own self in front of the sitting girl.

Wanda, with a shocked expression on her face jumped up from her sitting position and put her hands up in defence. But to her surprise Mystique stepped back further and showed her empty hands as a sign of harmlessness.

- What do you want? How did you know I was here? - She asked finally, regaining her composure.

- I want to talk. And I knew you were here, because I saw you from the window and when you started walking in the other direction I followed you.

- You what? - Wanda asked. She could feel her anger rising at the thought of being followed.

- You gave me no choice Wanda. I accidentally walked in on your conversation with Pietro. - Wanda was about to interrupt again, but Mystique help up a hand, asking her to be quiet. - I heard you say Rogue's name, and I wanted to know what you wanted with my daughter, you have to understand that. So I followed you... and I saw you in the school yard... I left immediately. I couldn't just stand there and watch you with my daughter of all people... - Mystique said, her tone slightly coloured with jealousy.

Wanda looked away at that remark. Her guilt was back, along with embarrassment which she didn't want to show.

- So... what next? - Wanda asked eventually. She had no idea where to go from there. She still couldn't decide where she wanted to be.

- I was going to ask you the same thing... - Mystique said in a strangely calm voice. Wanda just looked at her for a few seconds.

- It shouldn't be my call... I cheated on you...

- With my daughter... - Mystique finished the sentence for her. - I'm willing to forgive you. If that is what you want. If not... well I can't do anything about that, can I? However... - she said, waiting for Wanda to look her in the eyes. - However, I do not want you joining the X-men. If you want to be with my daughter... I have to accept that. But when I freed you from the asylum you promised to help me against Magneto. If you join them, you will loose your chance to take revenge on him. Xavier would never risk a direct confrontation with Magneto.

Thoughts were storming about in Wanda's head. Mystique's little monologue didn't help her one bit. She still didn't know what she really wanted.

- I need time to think. - she said. Mystique nodded in agreement.

- You know where I am when you have the answer. Don't take too long Wanda. Patience was never one of my virtues. - she said before transforming into an eagle and flying away.


	6. Chapter 6

_[Next day, Xavier's study...] _

Wanda and Rogue were sitting on the couch, the Professor facing them. Even though it was obvious that the Professor was pleased to see Wanda again the girls were nervous. When Wanda arrived the rest of the X-men weren't as happy to see her as the Professor. When they entered the house they could feel the air around them turn chilly and they could see hostile glances directed at Wanda, questioning ones at Rogue. Without saying a word they quickly went up the stairs and into the Professor's study.

- I'm glad you came, Wanda. - he said.

- I only came because of Rogue. That doesn't mean anything else.

- Yes. I am aware of that. - he replied. After a few seconds he nodded as if he was agreeing to something. - Rogue. Could I ask you step out for a few minutes? - he asked looking at the stripe haired girl.

- What? Why? - She asked back. - I want to stay here.

- Rogue please don't argue with me. Go out side. You can come back in a few minutes. - the Professor said. Rogue knew that tone already. The Professor wasn't going to take any argument from her at that point, but he might fill her in later. Rogue stood up and looked at Wanda.

- I'll be just outside the door. - Wanda gave her a small smile before she directed her gaze back at the Professor.

Once Rogue was outside he turned his attention on Wanda.

- Yes Wanda. What did you want to tell me that needed privacy? - he asked.

- I wasn't sure how you're going to do this... thing. - Wanda began. - If you're going to... show my memories to Rogue as well... could you maybe filter some of them out? I'd rather not have her find out this way that I was involved with Mystique. - hearing this the Professor raised an eyebrow but sat there silently, wanting for Wanda to finish - I won't try to conceal anything from you, but I don't think she should know about this. Not yet anyway. It was already a miracle that I could convince her that I wasn't a puppet in one of Mystique's schemes to win her over.

- I see. Very well then. I was going to search your mind to find out exactly how are you able to neutralize her power, then block it for a short period so Rogue can absorb your memories and see for herself. I still intend to search your mind for that answer but I have not revealed my plan to Rogue. I shall keep your secret for the time being, but sooner or later you will have to be honest with her. Preferably sooner. - he answered. Wanda nodded in agreement. The Professor mentally sent for Rogue and a moment later she opened the door and stepped in.

The meeting went down without complications and the Professor was mostly satisfied with what he saw. He concluded that she was genuinely interested in Rogue, with a slight blush forming on his cheeks, when he remembered accidentally stumbling upon a memory he had not intended to see. Wanda's mind must have wandered off while he was searching and the image popped up in front of his eyes before he could will it away.

The only thought that concerned him, one which he had kept from Rogue for now, was Wanda's strange feelings of loyalty to Mystique. The girl kept her promise and she did not try to keep anything from the Professor. He could, without any effort, hear her think that she owed as much to Mystique for bringing her out of the asylum. He also saw some remains of resent towards the Professor for leaving her there, but very slowly that seemed to fade. He could also clearly feel her deep hatred for Magneto, which was her second strongest reason not to completely abandon Mystique.

However, while he was inside her head he asked what her intentions were concerning Rogue and the X-men. She made a sarcastic comment about being obvious about Rogue, but promised that for her sake she wouldn't attack the X-men unless they attacked first. Her primary concern was Magneto. After telling Rogue what she needed to hear he let the two girls on their way.

Rogue and Wanda left the house avoiding the main entrance where they assumed everyone would be waiting for an explanation. They found a quiet place where they were more likely to have some privacy than in Rogue's room which she had to share with Kitty.

Unknown to them, some of the X-men, driven by curiosity, went searching for them after the Professor failed to shed light on the strange appearance of Wanda.

Nightcrawler happened to teleport near them and was about to let his presence known when he witnessed something he never thought he would. Just as he was about to call Rogue's name, he saw Wanda squeezing Rogue's hand, who to his disbelief was not wearing gloves. For a moment Nightcrawler expected Wanda to drop on the ground unconscious but what happened after it almost made him faint instead. Wanda pulled Rogue closer to her and kissed her. He stared at the two girls in disbelief then teleported away from the scene.

He arrived near the steps of the house where the others were waiting.

- I found them. But I think they vould rather not be disturbed right now.

- What do you mean? - Scott asked puzzled.

- Vell... I found them in a rather... private situation. I teleported just in time to see them kiss.

- WHAT? - he heard many of his team mates ask the question at the same time. - What are you nuts Kurt? This is not the time to goof around! - Scott said.

- I am not! I saw Wanda kiss Rogue. She's my sister you know... why would I say something like that about her?

- But that's not possible! Wanda should have fainted! Did you wait and see what happened after? Or did you come back right away? - they were asking him a thousand similar questions, all at the same time. They had surrounded him in a circle so Kurt actually had to teleport a few feet away, because he couldn't hear his own thoughts because of them. When he reappeared they moved in his direction but he held up his hand to stop them.

- Not so many at the same time! I can't hear myself think! Yes I did wait there a few seconds but nothing happened. Nothing at all. Wanda kissed her and Rogue even put her hands around her neck. She was touching her and nothing happened! - Kurt answered, agitated that his friends wouldn't believe him.

Some of the X-men were happy for Rogue, but some of them expressed concern, thinking it was dangerous that Wanda could neutralize Rogue's powers, and that she was not safe with Wanda.

_[Back at the clearing...]_

After Kurt teleported away the girls broke the kiss and both sniffed into the air, catching the smell of the smoke Kurt left behind after teleporting.

- Do you smell that? - Wanda said looking around for its source.

- Yes... it's Kurt! - Rogue said in an annoyed voice.

- Kurt? The fuzzy blue one?

- Yeah... My brother. - Rogue said in a defeated tone of voice.

- He's what? But... what... wait... - Wanda mumbled incoherently.

- He's Mystique's son. Her biological son.

Wanda was still looking at Rogue with wide eyes. She sat down on a bench near by and tried to process the new information. _What ELSE did Mystique keep from me?_They talked for a while, then figuring that they'll have to face the rest of the team soon, the started for the house. Rogue said she has no doubt that Kurt, being the gossip he is, had told the others if he saw them kiss.

They only got mild remarks from those who were more concerned than happy which surprised the girls. They were prepared that not everyone is going to accept their relationship, but they thought they would have to face more violent opinions like when Lance tried to join them. Getting fed up with even these mild comments they decided to go up to Rogue's room. On their way they had to pass the Professor's study again. The door was slightly opened and they heard a familiar voice.

- Hello, Charles.

- Why hello Mystique. What a pleasant surprise. - The professor said, not at all surprised at Mystique's visit. - To what do I owe this visit?

- You and I both know what I'm here for... I came to talk about Wanda. - the girls froze in their tracks and stopped to listen.

- Yes. What is it that you want to talk about?

- I want you to steer clear of her. It's already bad that I lost her to my own daughter... I cannot afford to loose her to you as well... - she said in a threatening tone.

- Well yes. I am aware of the nature of your past relationship with Wanda. However, you needn't have worried. She clearly stated that her loyalties lie with you, for freeing her out of the asylum. Even if she does love your daughter more than she did you... - The professor said.

Rogue stared at Wanda in disbelief. _What the hell? Have they been involved or something?_She started to back away from the door and Wanda, but the girl grabbed her hand to stop her.

- Please! Let me explain. It isn't the way you think it is. - she whispered, holding onto Rogue for dear life. But before Rogue could protest they heard the Professor ask a question which stopped both of them dead in their tracks.

- Might I ask you why you stepped back without a fight? It's not like you to give up something that's in your possession. Especially someone as valuable and powerful as Wanda. And to a member of my team no less...

Mystique let out a dramatic sigh and just looked at the professor for a couple of seconds considering whether she should answer the question or not. _He knows about Kurt and Rogue anyway... somehow he also knows about Wanda and me... and so far he hadn't use that information against me. _After another frustrated sigh she decided to answer.

- I did it because of Rogue. - the answer left all three listeners bewildered. - As you know, Wanda is capable of touching her. As far as I know no one else can do that. I ah... I've already been a rotten mother to her... and Kurt. - it was really painful for Mystique reveal her emotions, especially to Xavier of all people but as much as she hated to admit it, the thought that someone might understand her put her mind more at ease - Unfortunately for my ambitions I do have emotions and I do love my children as much as I can. Putting up a fight when Wanda wanted to leave me for her would have been cruel and evil to Rogue. I would have done it without hesitation to any of you do-gooders but not to her. I've already lost her in every way possible... I do not intend to hurt her any more.

Hearing her mother's words Rogue looked at Wanda with tears in her eyes. After they didn't hear Mystique's voice for some time they continued their way to Rogue's room, knowing that they had many things to talk about.

**The End (?)**


End file.
